Lord Hund's Tomb
Lord Hund's Tomb was a complex inside Undermountain. Location Lord Hund's Tomb was located in the second level of Undermountain. It used to have a two-way portal leading to it from the outside of the dungeon, but that one was magically destroyed in an attempt to imprison the builder of the tomb. Structure Lord Hund's Tomb consisted of six rooms including the hall and the antechamber: the entry chamber, the antechamber, the inner chamber, the hall, the chamber of skeletons, ad the Tomb of Lord Hund. Entering the complex could only be done through a broken stone door. Creatures that were human or similar statue had an easy time going through the gap. Interior In 1371 DR, Lord Hund's Tomb's interior was the following: ;Entry Chamber:The entry chamber was a vaulted 30 feet by 30 feet (9 meters by 9 meters) square room. The room itself was decorated with various tapestries that were rotting by 1371 DR. The ceiling was supported by a single pillar in the middle of the room. This pillar had an inscription in Thorass. In front of the pillar was a large rock that had a metal ring on its top. Removing this one freed an aggressive darkenbeast from a shaft that killed at least six humans whose remains lay around in the shaft from which the creature came. The entry chamber's ground was covered in lichen that gave off red illumination. ;Antechamber:West from the Entry Chamber, was the antechamber. It was a plain 10 feet by 10 feet (3 meters by 3 meters) square of a chamber except for one matter. It boasted a shelf with human bones. If somebody opened the western door to the inner chamber, the door that linked the antechamber with the entry chamber mechanically closed and three magical effects were triggered: First, all skulls in the room started to give off eerie sounds via a magic mouth effect, in other words it was harmless. Second, it caused twenty-six skeletal hands in the shelf to reveal their nature as crawling claws that attacked intruders as long as they remained in Lord Hund's Tomb. Third, it caused a stone golem to pass from the wall into the entry chamber to attack those that went into the entry chamber, for example fleeing from aforementioned undead. This golem was specifically treated to have that ability but was otherwise normal. ;Inner Chamber:West from the antechamber was the inner chamber and with 80 feet by 50 feet by 40 feet (24 meters by 15 meters by 12 meters) the largest in the complex. Six ogre zombies were stationed to look like statues and kill anybody living who went inside the room. As an additional defense mechanism, there were two mechanical statues that opened the door to the hall when living creatures approached it within 20 feet (6 meters). These statues also made inviting gestures. This worked as a defense mechanism, because with the opening of the door, a wraith was released. ;Hall:This hall was a 10 feet by 80 feet hall (3 meters by 24 meters). This hall ended with a false door. This "door" had a grinning skull imagery carved on it. This grinning skull's eyes and mouth were the places two heavy crossbow bolts shot out, only ones from either of these holes shot a bolt out. The interval at which bolts were shot out was the distance creatures moved on the hall, every time a group moved 10 feet (3 meters) in direction of the skull, bolts were shot out. This trap was purely mechanical. There were other traps in the form of pitfalls. The pitfalls came in form of 10 feet by 10 feet (3 meters by 3 meters) panels that turned on hinges and were 9 feet (2,7 meters) deep. There were three of them starting at the 10 feet (3 meters), 40 feet (12 meters), and 60 feet (18 meters) mark of the corridor. While the first one was known to be dangerous due to its green slime-coating at its walls and ground, the danger other two pitfalls posed if any were not. When people managed to evade or survive all these traps and tried to open aforementioned false door with the skull on it, they were attacked by skeletal stirges, which were hiding in a recess right above the door-area that was equipped with a peep hole for people to hide in. These undead relentlessly pursued their enemies and were particularly dangerous, because while within Lord Hund's Tomb, they were fully immune turning. There were two secret doors, one on the left side and one on the right side for people who were facing the false door. The former led to the chamber of skeletons and the latter to the actual tomb of Hund Hiilgauntlet. ;Chamber of Skeletons:This room was a 40 feet by 40 feet (12 meters by 12 meters) square. It had two magical peculiarities: First, a darkness, 15' radius-effect that obscured sight, because it had the entrance as its point of origin that was so powerful that at least a limited wish was required to et rid of it. Second, turning did not work to deal with undead in this room. The latter made it harder to deal with the skeletons in this room that tried to kill anybody who entered it. Out of these skeletons were, with the exception of one, which differed from the rest in using a short sword of sharpness +1, completely ordinary. However, there were twenty-eight of them. ;Tomb of Lord Hund:This was the tomb of Hund Hiilgauntlet proper. Hund lived there as a mummy with six skeletons who were his maidservants. Powerful magic affected this room that was built into the walls of it. It made turning impossible and destroyed undead eventually returned to unlife due to this magic and not destroyed ones were under the effect of an undead regeneration effect. The room was furnished with a four-poster bed with a black canopy that held two additional inhabitants. The first one was the bed frame that was a skeleton owlbear that tried to kill those people in or on the bed by hugging. The second one was a gas spore that was under the bed under furs and a skirting in a 60 feet (18 meters) deep pit. When this gas spore exploded, aforementioned undead owlbear and any potential skeletons' bones flew around as dangerous projectiles. Atmosphere Due to the magic worked in the tomb proper, the tomb proper radiated evil and ever light gained a red or amber hue. Activities Hund Hiilgauntlet spent his days reading, contemplating, and fighting and destroying his own maidservants for fun. Hund was willing to buy books from people who managed to get to him. One of the projects of Hund was to increase the number of the undead under his control by dead people into his room and hoping that the magic of his room eventually turned them into a skeleton or zombie. By 1371 DR, he had yet to see success. History The person who was referred to in the complex's name, Lord Hund's Tomb, was Hund Hiilgauntlet, a member of House Hiilgauntlet, a noble family from Waterdeep that made its money by supplying mercenary services as well as military equipment. Hund was a weirdo by the standards of his family. He was interested in necromancy and in building his own tomb. He was not allowed to build one in the City of the Dead. Therefore, he built one in Undermountain after finding a two-way portal to an area in the Arcane Chambers, the second level of Undermountain. This one was the Lord Hund's Tomb. Inhabitants In 1371 DR, apart from Hund Hiilgauntlet, there were a large number of aforementioned non-intelligent undead, a darkenbeast, and a gas spore. Its intelligent inhabitants were a wraith, and a cloaker who pretended to be a tapestry in the entry chamber. Appendix References Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in Undermountain